Be my Valentine
by E.Reeves
Summary: England dislikes Valentine's Day, but when he sees the one he wants with someone else, he hates it even more. America/England. One-Shot. R&R!


… It was that bloody day once again, the one day England detested out of the year. The one day that he _tried_ to stay in his house. The one day that made him yearn for someone to be there for him, mentally and physically. That day..

_Valentine's Day_.

And how ironic that on that very same day there was a meeting. Who's bright idea was to hold a meeting on the one day he wanted to ignore the world and wallow in his self-pity.

… Of course, it was America.

The man always tried to get under Arthur's skin, and managed to half the time. But no, Arthur wouldn't give the tall male the benefit of the doubt.

On this most fateful day, there were no speeches about how awesome something was, like hamburgers, nor how Alfred kept on, on how he was a 'hero'. Such cheap words. Alfred really needed to expand his vocabulary a little.

Arthur was in a room with most of the nations.. a few didn't show up, deciding to spend it with other nations, who they thought were _special_. It was all a farce. One big bloody joke to him.

But, deep down he wanted to actually _receive_ something this year, and not be left out of the loop. ...Well of course he'd receive small things from his younger siblings, but that wasn't truly enough for the Briton. He pined for something a little more then just platonic love. Was he really a fool?

Green eyes watched the other nations. He watched Italy practically dump a load of chocolates and flowers onto Germany; where the care-free male was from, this was a big thing. The same for France, but the perverted country wasn't there. China and Russia exchanged a few things, wearing shy smiles on their faces.

England still just sat there. Until the one person who he _wanted_ to give him at least something showed up. But he then remembered how angry he was at the male once he saw Japan entering right behind him.

The day before he had watched the two engage in conversation. Arthur wasn't.. close to actually hear what they were saying but when he saw Alfred place a hand on Kiku's shoulder and give a small squeeze, that hurt him. He didn't know if he could forgive the man, or himself for thinking such a thing could happen between them. Because he had raised the nation, he knew the other's weaknesses and strengths. Bloody hell! He knew things the other nations didn't. He was a fool to think that..

And there they go once again. America and Japan talking, this time he could only hear low murmurs from the two. Could his eyes be tricking him? Was Alfred actually.. blushing!? Had Japan said something so _romantic_ that it had actually made the rebellious nation blush. ..Arthur couldn't do that. He didn't have the power to make the nation blush.

The Briton couldn't take it anymore, he stood abruptly from his seat. His destination was the door. He managed to easily move by Romano and Spain before gripping the door and thrusting it open.

He was fairly sure that no one would notice. Everyone would be too busy with their chocolates and cards, and idiotic fake flowers! Just thinking about it almost, _almost_ brought tears up; he could feel them threatening the corners of his eyes. Arthur swore to himself that he wouldn't let it get to him. He hadn't. He hadn't for a long, long time! So why start now? There had been that foolish string of hope for him, but now it was gone.

The male was just about to leave the building all together until he felt a hand on his wrist. Eyes narrowing as he turned around sharply, glaring up at the person who had dared to stop him. But his eyes soon widened.

It was Alfred.

"Where're you going?" He asked. Tch! Like he had the nerve to ask that.

"I'm going home. There's no reason to stay here. Wouldn't want my incredibly hateful mood to ruin everyone else's, hm?" He couldn't hold it in.

"Why would you have a bad mood?" America was slightly confused, as well as worried. England usually never acted like this.

"Why? Why shouldn't I! Everyone is all bloody lovey dovey with each other. I'm the odd man out, if you hadn't noticed, you twit!" There it went. He could feel the watery sting in his eyes.

"Odd man out? Do you think I'd have come if you weren't here?" America asked truthfully, watching England with his soft blue eyes.

Arthur gritted his teeth for a moment. "Do you honest believe I'm _that_ stupid, Alfred? That I wouldn't notice the way you so softly squeezed Japan's shoulder at the flower shop, and how you blushed towards him in the room just now.." Arthur cut himself off. There was a sudden lump forming in his throat.

Alfred blinked for a moment, quite surprised. "You were at the flower..--" He stopped, shaking his head. That wasn't what he was so worried about. "You think I have something going on with Kiku?"

"I-I don't think, I know! Do you take me for a foo--" He was cut off by a bouquet of flowers stuffed in his face.

Roses.

"That's what's cute about you, really. You take things a little too far then what they are." Alfred smiled, wagging the flowers in the shorter man's face before moving them back.

Arthur's face was almost as red as the flowers. "S-Shut up." He chocked out a little.

"Be my Valentine?"

"I said shut up!" The flushed male said before moving forward, clinging to front of America's shirt.


End file.
